Parallel Reflection
by GlOrY2ThENeRdS
Summary: Tifa is kidnapped for her father's money. Axel is a criminal and a slave what happens when these two different people's worlds collide? Forbidden romance unfolds. Axel/Tifa Riku/Sora Pairing request's needed! Rating may change.
1. Complications of a simple life

**YAY! Okay so this is my First fanfic, so I really hope u all enjoy. Got to admit that I got the plot line from a dream, yea I'm pathetic I know. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any kingdom hearts or final fantasy stuff. Wish I did! But sadly I don't. **

**With out further ado here it is. **

"Tifa, why are you so late? And why are you still wearing that!" My younger, extremely girly, sister Rinoa called as I stepped into our room in my dirty riding cloths. I was out riding since early morning and I already knew I was out past the time they wanted me home.

Rinoa was already in her silky blue dress that was mostly plain with a low v-neck. She had her lighter blue shrug draped over my bed, while she struggled to keep her angel winged pedant in her hands.

"Sorry my dear sister, riding till this late in the afternoon is completely improper of me." I said to her in an overly dramatic, fake voice. After taking the pleasure of sticking my tongue out at her, making sure she was looking. I honestly didn't care if I was late or not, just because I was the Dukes oldest daughter they automatically expected me to be perfect. Hate to break it to everyone but I'm far from that, and very proud to be. I just rolled my eyes at her and took off my riding hat, as my dark brown hair that was once neatly tucked in, fell down my back.

"Ha-ha I'm bursting with laughter". Rinoa scrawled at me sarcastically. "You forgot I was the family portrait today didn't you?" My eyes widened I would hate to give my sister the satisfaction but I did forget. She noticed the look on my face and smiled triumphantly.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I yelled out of my bad habit of cursing. I scrambled out of my riding cloths and went running quickly in only my under cloths and dirty socks in to the closet. I could feel my amused sister eyes watching me.

I tried to brush it off, while I quickly tried to put in my plain black dress over my head. I know everyone told me I couldn't wear black, but I didn't care what they said. Black was my favourite color. If anyone tried to stop me, I could just punch them in the face.

I suddenly noticed I was stuck half way through my dress as I squirmed to get it over my head. I heard my sister laughing loudly on my bed. I would glare at her but I couldn't get this dress over my head.

"You know that has a zipper right?" Rinoa said between chuckles as she stepped behind me and unzipped it letting it fall perfectly over my body. I smiled at her. "…thanks" I said hiding that smile as quickly as it fell on my face.

"Dad's going to kill you" Rinoa said as she zipped my back up. I just rolled my eyes and sighed. "I already disappointed Dad enough times; he's probably used to it."

Rinoa glared at me before she started walking back to her makeup table.

"You don't get it do you?" She said angrily. I just looked at her I knew where this was going. I've been there many times before. "Dad's giving you everything he ever lived for. When you turn eighteen you're getting his money, his power, you're even getting Leon…"

I sighed deeply at that statement. My father had an arranged engagement with the one of the wealthiest men in towns, son. We knew right away when we first met that we wouldn't be right for each other. Don't get me wrong Leon was a great guy; he was pretty closed off, and unemotional. But we even told each other that this wasn't right. Although I knew he always loved my sister and she always loved him. I mean I did find them kissing on the balcony. It made me happy when I saw them together. But in this cruel world I had to end up with him. My sister totally resents me for it. I hate it, my sister and I used to be close but now we barley speak. I can't stand it.

"Well this is our lives. You might as well suck it up and let them unfold." I said in an unkind tone. She just turned away from me. I could see her expression in her mirror. Her eyes held pain, and extreme sadness in there gaze, which gave me that sickening feeling of guilt.

I guess I wasn't always this harsh. It's just been hard for me this year being the one taking my fathers place but I didn't want that. What I wanted was to get out of this town and explore the rest of this damned world. But I couldn't because no matter how many times I've tried to get away I've always been told this was my duty. I know Rinoa would probably prefer this fate, and I would give her this life if could. But just because I'm older I have to be the one to do it. It just angered me so much that my whole life was set for me.

I glanced away from my sister trying to avoid the pain in her eyes. I went back in the closet and found a dark crimson scarf with black swirls around the corners of it.

It was complete silence in our room as we continued getting ready. We tried to avoid each other's glare. As she left the make up table, I sat down and put some red lipstick on. I gazed at myself in the mirror, I look perfect and proper I turned away in disgust, that's not who I was or will ever be.

There was a sudden loud crash through the door. I jump and my sister yelped as our maid Xion came crashing through the door. She was wearing her maid's outfit that was black and white. She was only about fourteen but she still look adorable in it as it frilled in every direction. She stopped panting in the middle of the floor as she repetitively bowed to us.

"I'm …so sorry my …ladies that I am late." She said completely out of breath still bowing to us while her thick rimmed glasses slid down her nose.

I shook my head and held her thin shoulders, keeping her from bowing. She looked at me tiredly as I smiled at her. "Don't worry about it kiddo, were done here anyway… and quit it with the 'my lady' garbage."

She nodded up and down quickly letting us know she understood. "Yes my la-…err… my goddesses" She said with an approving smile. I smacked my hand against my head and shook my head. Rinoa just laughed at the corner of the room. I hated when people labelled us so much higher above them when were really just human too. I had to brush it off there was nothing I could do anyway.

"ERR I CANT GET THIS NECKLACE ON!" my sister yelled in rage at the sliver pendant. "Xion could you put it on for me?" She nodded rapidly again as she quickly scurried over to my sister. For someone who seemed so tired she had a lot of energy.

"My master" She said to Rinoa as I continually shook my head regretting I ever said for her to stop. "That's a very lovely necklace. I haven't seen it before." I looked over and saw the angel wing nick laced on my sister's neck. The almost white sliver brought out her caramel eyes. It shone along with her beauty that my sister carried to herself. I let out a small smile as I looked at how beautiful my sister was. But Xion was right I haven't seen that necklace before either.

"Yea Rinoa I haven't seen that either. Where did you get it?" I asked her while she trued pink with a blush. I knew my sister only blushed for one person.

I smirked at her. "Ahh so '_Squally Wally'_ gave that to you."

She scrawled "Shut up, and you know he prefers Leon." Her blush deepened, which made me feel even worst about having to marry him. But I didn't show it on the outside. It would only upset my sister more. I just kept my pleasing smirk on my face.

Xion looked at both of us with a clueless expression as she fixed Rinoa's hair. "Umm my highnesses, I forgot to tell you your father was ready for you down stairs." She smiled sheepishly as her glasses slid down her nose again. Our eyes widen at her as Rinoa ran out of room as I quickly followed her tail.

"Wait my mistress!" Xion exclaimed as I was about to run out the room. I glared daggers at her. She flinched at the glare, as she pointed to my feet. "You're still wearing messy socks and you forgot your shoes." She smiled sheepishly again as she handed me a pair of black heels.

I growled impatiently and grabbed the satin heels and peeled my socks off, and throw them at Xion. She then stiffed them and the turned away disgusted. I just shook my head more at her as I raced to the stairs. "Later kiddo!" I called behind me as I went through the sun lit halls of the manner. All the walls around me were a light red almost the same as the long red rug with gold trim tickled my bare feet. I still managed to run pretty fast in my dress as I darted down one of the shining twirling stair cases.

I walked silently into the main hall where my dad was standing facing the elegant grey fire place while Rinoa sat in an overstuffed blue chair. She gave me a look telling me that I was in deep trouble. I swallowed with a gulp as I put on my shoes and continued walking. I noticed the painter; he looked very strange he had black hair streaked with grey. He had scars all over his face and an eye patch on his left eye. Other then that he looked almost normal pulling on his white smock and getting his paints ready.

As I walked pass him he turned towards me and gave me a suspicious smirk as if to tell me something. I just tried to ignore it and keep calm as I walked.

'_What kind of painter is this guy?'_ I thought to myself as he was cleaning his brushes. I knew my dad only hired the finest but this guy just seemed too sketchy to me.

I stopped on the carpet beside my sister as my father turned around. He looked so stunning in his navy blue suit that buttoned up to his neck. There was a red sash around his right shoulder with gold trim. His short blond hair slicked back and his beard cut to perfection. I then noticed his usual quiet eyes filled with rage. I stepped back trying to escape them but my father just came bolting closer.

"Well Tifa how are you getting out of this one? And now I have to pay Mr. Xigbar over there over time."

"…Sorry" I said half heartedly as my father burning gaze pinned me down.

"Oh you better be sorry, and I told you specifically not to wear black." My usually calm kind father growled at me.

I just rolled my eyes "Well if you want I could go marching all the way back upstairs find another dress change my makeup while poor Mr. Xigbar will have to wait another extra hour…"

"Err… fine let's get started, Xigbar could you please get us in our positions? If that's no trouble for you."

Xigbar just smirked at me. "As if, course its no trouble. Eh Ansem sir, which one is the eldest?" He asked with his toothy grin.

My father pointed shamefully at me. I just smiled innocently not letting him see my true colours. I always had to put on an act and act 'professional' so I was pretty used to it.

"Alright" he said with another smirk at me. He then got up and positions Rinoa in the chair she was already in and my father standing in between me and my sister.

"Quit slouching" he said to me as he pinned my shoulders back. Then I could have sworn he was looking down my dress from my cleavage. I quickly backed away from him and he just continued to smirk.

I was set in my position and as he turned back to his isle I stuck my tongue out at him and showed the middle finger to the creep artist, I made sure no one was looking of course. And quickly got back where he had placed me.

"Let us begin" Xigbar said with a wink.

-Parallel Reflection -

It was hours before the painting was done, and I must say it wasn't half bad. My father was pleased which made him forget about the whole incident this morning. In fact he was so please he invited Xigbar to dinner. Leon showed up as well and I was happy to see my sisters eyes light up. Things were pretty normal and boring, except for Xigbars eyes constantly on me.

Everything was very quiet in the finishing clacks of cutlery into the roast turkey dinner. I sighed as I twirled my fork on my now empty plate.

"So Squall how is your father's business doing." My father asked trying to break the silence.

I saw Leon flinch at the name. "Its fine sir," he answered in a dull tone.

"Well that's enough talk for me." Xigbar said still looking at me. "Ill be heading out and don't worry I know my way" He said as he left the table with out warning. My father just shrugged it off.

"Yes, Squall and I would like to be excused as well. He said he would help me with my astronomy assignment." My father shooed them off. "Thank you Ansem sir "Leon bowed before they went upstairs.

It was just my father and I at the table. His amber eyes staring into my brown, it was almost suffocating.

"Well I'm taking a bath. Bye" I said as I got up and he shook his head at me as I went upstairs. I was about to go in my room when Xion stopped me.

"Ah my lady… I mean sir…eh I mean ma'am. You can't go in there. Um come let me pour you a bath". She said practically dragging me to the bathroom, and started pouring the water. I could smell the lavender scented bath salts and bubbles as she continued to fill the tub, the scents just filled my nose and relaxed me completely. Xion helped me undress and helped me in the tub. I leaned back as she started washing my hair with the lovely lavender scent. I was relaxed in total bliss but couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me.

Once I was fresh and cleansed Xion helped me out of the tub and put the silk night gown that she already brought in along with a plush white bath robe.

"Thanks Kiddo," I told her as I walked with her down the hall and stopped at my bed room door.

"NO! Don't go in! Xion yelled as I put my hand on the gold door knob and turned it to go in. "What I'm just going to bed...ed!" Xion covered her eyes at the sight and blushed. Rinoa and Leon were making out on her bed, Rinoa under Leon with his hand up the back of her night shirt. They both looked up for a glance and saw it was me, but the continued sucking faces.

"So how's Astronomy" I said with a smirk leaning against the door frame. They both made hand gestures telling me to go away I laughed as I shut the door. And turned to Xion who was red as a tomato, "I'm sleeping in the library" I said casually. She nodded still speechless "You should stay here if anyone finds them were all doomed." Xion nodded to me still with a blush and then saluted me like a solider. I laughed at her she had worked here since her family died in a fire and we have given her a home food and friendship and she seemed perfectly happy.

"Oh by the way Xion, thank for the lavender scents in my bath I needed that" I said with a small smile. She looked at me strangely, "I didn't put any scents in?" Xion looked at me questionably. I just shrugged

"Oh must be stress getting to me." I laughed nervously so I didn't sound crazy. "Um… Good night" I said and ran towards the library at the end of the hall. The Dark brown door with beautiful imprints welcomed me inside. I left the door opened for enough so I had enough light to find candles to light. I closed the door when I had enough light and pulled a blue blanket over me and cuddled on the couch. I grabbed a book that I had started reading and sat there in silence for a while.

I started smelling lavender again, the sweet blissful one from the bathroom. It made me feel so light and warm. I breathed it in and saw light colour of purple around the room it made me smile and laugh for no reason at all.

My eyes started feeling heavy I laid my head down on the pillow and closed my eyes breathing in more of that lovely scent. The candle light started fading as my eyelids began to close. And then the darkness finally consumed me.

I woke up again and I felt strange my eyes were open but I still only saw black. It felt like there was something over my eyes as I tried to reach up and remove it my hands were shackled. I felt like I was being lifted by someone.

"Let me down, Let me go!" I yelled as I was being lifted away.

" As if, sweet heart your coming back to my master, mission complete." The voice said.

Wait… I knew that voice. From today, but who was it. I then realized it. I was being kidnapped I started to scream but a large manly hand covered my mouth. I started to squirm and kicked my free legs .

"Geez I didn't want to do this but it looks like I have too." I suddenly felt a sharp pain at the back of my neck and let out a gasp. The darkness consumed me again.

**WOOHOO! Chapter one done. Sorry if chapter one was boring chapter 2 will be better. So my readers I need help for parings. I'm taking pair requests for future chappies. The only paring I have are Tifa/Axel Sora/Riku. So give me some choices **

**Oh and rating might change. **


	2. My fiction, His fact

**Well here is chapter 2. I hope that this is more successful who knows. Well ill stop talking. So this is your first glimpse at Axel. And when I say Glimpse I mean it.**

**Disclaimer: I know this is unnecessary but I do not own.**

My eyes were still closed, I was too afraid to open them. I could feel the plush blankets on a bed beneath me. I knew that it was morning because some sunlight grazed through my closed eyelids. _It was a nightmare it was nothing but a bad dream, _I tried to convince myself but for some reason it felt all too real.

I pictured myself still being in my room, with Rinoa still in the bed beside me as Xion hastily cleaned the sheets. I smiled at the image in my mind, why was I so scared? When I wake up everything would be totally normal.

I finally decided I would open my clenched eyes. I opened them quickly still expecting to my normal room. My eyes opened widely as I found I wasn't in my room, I wasn't anywhere I've seen before in my life. The room I was in had stone grey walls with arching windows. They were delicately shaped and crafted around the arched window with a small white pillow on the windowsill. There were more window archways that faced toward the hallway. The hallway had a similar carpet to the one at home but it was stone grey like the walls, with swirling white trim with small hearts around the edges. I found myself lying on a bed with a light gray blanket and a green pillow.

I sat there shaking, staring at the crisp brown door. Here I was, I didn't care how beautiful this place seemed to be. I just wanted to go home to my father and my sister. I didn't know why I was here and I didn't know why that man took me but I had a feeling that I was in a lot of trouble.

I breathed heavily and cuddled my knees to my chest. I was so selfish; I took my home and my family for granted. I never expected karma to return to me so harshly. I hid my head in my knees and let out a strangled sob, thinking of what I have and what I might lose. I didn't mean to do anything wrong, I just wanted to go back home.

I lifted my head out of my knees and screamed in the air. "If this is just a way of telling me I did something wrong, I'm sorry, I'll be a better person. Just let me go home, please." I said to no one but the thin air.

I let out a heavy hearted sigh as I sank into my knees again. I suddenly had the discomforting feeling of someone watching me again. I peeked unnoticeably through my bangs that had fallen in my eyes and noted that there was someone else in the room.

I lifted my head and unfolded my knees. To my surprise there was a young girl in my room. She had on another adorable maid's outfit that was the opposite to the ones my maids had. Usually my manor's maids wore a plan black dress with a chalk white apron that frilled in every possible direction; the apron was also tied in a fairly large bow at the back. The final touch was a black and white frilled headband that was placed delectably like a crown. In this place the dress was white with delicate white frills, an oddly plan black apron nestled around it, and almost the same head piece but with the colour pattern reversed.

I looked at the young girl wearing the dress getting an odd feeling that this resembled my home too much. She stood there in the same position with her golden blond hair laced over one shoulder, and her blue eyes looking almost blankly at me.

Her eyes… I shook at the sight of them; they were the same colour as Xion's. In fact they were almost the exact same just not shielded by thick framed glasses which I seemed to be missing more and more by the second. The girl was very pale highlighting those blue eyes full of memories.

She just looked at me again and closed them with a smile. "Good morning Miss Tifa, I'm glad to see you're finally awake." The blonde girl said in a shy, angelic voice. This was getting too weird. How could she possibly know my name I've never seen her before in my life? I was about to ask until I was cut off by her sweet and quiet voice.

"I know you are probably confused and scared, Miss, it must be hard being taken away from your home and family all in one night." She said in a quieter tone as she fixed the green curtains that were so long they touched the floor.

I was dumbfounded by her knowledge of last night. "…What's going on?" I asked quietly, rubbing the goosebumps that had formed on my arms. She still continued to straighten up the already clean room.

"I don't think I'm the one to tell you." She started to rearrange flowers that were held in a glass vase at the other side if the room. "My master said he would like to speak with you in the main room when you were awake." I swallowed hard. I couldn't lie, I was scared, being in the foreign place and not knowing how I got there was just terrifying on the inside. That I was so uncertain about anything now then ever before just added to it all.

Just yesterday I was with my family and friends with my whole life planned out in front of me. This wasn't part of it nor did I expect it to be. I did hate that my fate was set but I guess I just had to catch up with the feeling. I did want to get out of it, but not like this. I took a deep breath; I wouldn't allow myself to break any further. I would try to stay strong as I always did at home. I hoped that I would last a while.

The girl was across from me looking out the windows of the hallways, as if waiting for something. "Umm… what's your name?" I asked with hesitation.

"Namine." She said a lot more shyly as she looked at the shine of her white shoes.

"Well…Namine," I said very plainly even though something about this innocent girl still struck me as odd. "Do you know why your master wants to see me here?" I finished trying to see if I could find any fact to how I was here.

"I'm afraid not, all I've heard is gossip from the other servants." She said in the same shy tone, still looking out the window towards the hall. A small frown spread on her face and I had no idea why.

There was a fairly loud knock on the door. I held my breath out of fear, afraid it was someone that was finally going to put an end to me. I mean in times like now, I should expect the unexpected. I just sat there totally motionless.

Namine took tiny delicate steps and opened the creaky hinges. A man walked in carrying something fairly big with a cover to conceal the mystery in his hands. The man gave a small smile to Namine, highlighting his features. I still just stared at him; he was very big and muscular even though his face looked very feminine. He had mysterious light green eyes that felt like they were hiding something. He was wearing an all black suit with a white bow tie and white vest that looked almost skin tight against him. Although the thing that struck me most was his hair. He had bright pink hair that framed his face and flipped at the sides.

"Good morning, Namine," he said in his surprisingly deep voice as he stared down at the younger blond with a flirtatious smirk.

Namine look flustered and turned away at him. Her eyes showed some hate and I didn't know why. Their stares for each other were totally opposite: his kind and soft like a rose, and hers hard and angered like thorns. "…Hi, Marluxia," she said with dark taint to her innocent voice. She seemed totally different than she was five minutes ago. The way they were together it was like they forgot I was in the room.

"I have the dress for the Lockhart girl, if you still need it." he said as he lowered himself closer to her height, but a great distance from her face. Namine's face was still looking away but there was a pink blush started in her cheeks. I felt so invasive even though I was forced to be here.

"Why wouldn't I need it?" Namine asked adding more darkness then before. Marluxia gave her a puzzled look.

"Because she's not her?" Marluxia said clearly confused.

I scrawled, "…um, hi." I said still in the same spot on my bed watching the shock come into his face. He looked over wide eyed and a blush of embarrassment on his face. "My apologies, Miss." He bowed to me and I was shocked by his sudden change of emotion. "I'm here to escort you to my master. After you put on the dress he requested, of course."

"Do I have to…?" I muttered quietly.

He didn't respond. "I'll leave you to get dressed" He bowed again and closed the door behind him. I noticed frills of pink hair from the windows that faced the hall, which meant he was right outside the door. Namine had the dress in her hands as she motioned me behind a divider at the back of the room. I guess I didn't have a choice. I sighed and slid off the bed. If this was the only way of getting answers I might as well take it. I trudged uncomfortably behind the divider as Namine began to undress me.

I swore that putting on that single dress took at least an hour. The dress was like a puzzle with way too may pieces. Not to mention the damn corset that was going to make my lungs explode. When I looked in the mirror I noticed the dress was in fact simple even though it took so long to put on. The dress was royal blue and had Safire in the center of my chest. It was cut off at shoulders and the skirt was much puffier then the skirts I usually wear. I didn't like it. I felt too made up and proper. Why couldn't anyone be happy with the way I wanted to be.

I sighed, turned around, and noticed Marluxia at the back of the room, staring at Namine out of the corner of his eye. She stayed a great distance away from him. I snapped in front of his face to get his attention. He stared at me wide eyed for a second before clearing his throat. "Are you ready, Miss?" He said holding out his arm to 'escort' me. I didn't think it should be called escorting when it was forced upon you.

I gave a half-hearted nod. As I took his arm, he led me to the hallway with the dark gray carpets, Namine close behind. The clenching in my free fist was the fear I showed. I was trying to be brave on the outside but on the inside I was scared for my life.

"You know your pretty calm for someone in this situation; if I were you I would have shit my pants already." I was shocked at his change of mood. It was like he turned into a totally casual guy. I just looked up at him with my mouth wide.

"Would you be quiet? you're scaring her!" Namine yelled at him. I turned my head to her as well. What happened to the shy blonde innocent girl that was just in my room?

"What's up with you, did I do something wrong?" he yelled back to Namine, as I just stood there in complete and utter confusion.

I heard Namine let out a small, sad chuckle. "I thought I was the one who did something wrong, you did dump me after all".

I couldn't help but laugh at that. Marluxia had a look on him that was totally put out. He had a red blush on his cheeks while his teeth were heavily clenched together. We continued to walk in a very awkward atmosphere but I didn't have time to focus on it even though I felt a little lighter. I still had to worry about what was coming.

We finally stopped in front two large sliver doors when I felt like my heart sped up one million times more. I clenched my fists tighter trying to get ready for what had to happen. I gave Marluxia a pleading look, my eyes asking him to go in with me. He just shook his head slowly at me as he started opening the door.

I stood there alone and held my breath as I walked through the double doors. I tried to cover up my trembling by keeping myself tall and firm as I walked forward, to my unknown. Ahead of me there was a white chair with a sliver haired man staring down at me, with a young looking sliver-haired boy beside him. I stopped almost a foot away from the older man when he started to get up from his chair. He had silver shoulder length hair and bangs that spilt, but were long enough to frame his tanned face. He wore all black and was fairly large. But his eyes were my father's eyes, almost as if he tore them out of my father's skull and wore them as his own. They were the same amber that had stared at me with shame, but now stared at me with purpose. I shivered.

"Hello, Miss Lockhart. I am Lord Xemnas and at my side is my nephew, Riku." He said in an emotionless, hallow voice, and it made me shiver even more. He fixed the stone above the ruffles in his shirt as his eyes burned into mine.

" W-why am I here?" I tried to stay calm and strong but every time I looked into that man's eyes I saw my father.

"You are my tool," he said his emotion never changing except for a small smirk at the corner of his lips. "You have something I must require. Your power and your wealth will surrender to me."

This guy just wanted me for my money. He was probably going to hold a ransom or something. My fear lightened a little and I regained my ability to speak.

"And how do you suppose you'll do that?" I said with my smirk. I guess I gained my attitude back as well.

"Riku." Was the single word he said. I looked at Riku in his similar black suit but without the ruffles. He looked at me with guilt, his aqua eyes staring into my brown.

Xemnas wanted me to marry Riku! He wasn't planning on letting me go at all. He wanted to keep me. There was no return for me, I couldn't go back to my past if there was no way out. I almost started to cry at the thought but stopped myself, unwilling to break.

"And what if I r-refuse?" My shaky stutter returned as he walked closer to me almost as if he was floating.

"I will kill your sister."

My eyes filled with tears. Even though Rinoa and I never saw eye to eye, I still loved her. She was my little sister, I wouldn't let her die, I wouldn't let her life be taken away just because of my stubbornness.

I didn't have to say it he already knew I agreed."When you turn eighteen you have full access to your father's bank account. That money will soon belong to my family due to the bond that will be made." He motioned Riku to come stand beside me. That was the first time I noticed he was almost an inch shorter then me.

"And I will get my revenge on your selfish father," Xemnas muttered as he turned away.

"What does this have to do with my father?" I asked, brave and strong.

"It is none of your concern," he said in a tone laced with anger. "Saix, take her to her chamber." He boomed as I felt hands wrap around my arm.

"Yes, Superior." The blue-haired man said as he dragged me out of the room. He was fairly strong as he brought me through the double doors. His pace was quick in his all black suit, and I could hardly keep up. Tears started streaming down my face as he pushed me into the room I had just been in.

I automatically turned towards the door and tried to opened, but it had been locked behind me. I couldn't take it anymore I leaped onto the bed and cried into the pillow. I said I wouldn't break but I couldn't take it I was never going to go home. I just lost everything even if I didn't want it in the first place. Maybe they were looking for me. Maybe they knew were this place was. Maybe… they were glad I was gone. I cried harder into my pillow. Rinoa was probably glad now she could get everything I was promised. She didn't have to be second place to me anymore. My father would probably be happy too, she he didn't have a shameful daughter anymore. I was selfish, I didn't deserve them, and this is the price fate was telling me to pay. I screamed into the green pillow and let the tears roll out. I wouldn't stop, I just stayed there and sobbed over everything I had to lose.

The moon was finally up and I could see it out the rows of window. After I finally stopped crying, Namine brought some tea to settle me down. I still had the cup in my hands, looking at the moon until I heard the familiar creak of my door. I turned quickly, expecting to see Namine, but instead Riku leaned against my door completely out of breath.

"I ran through a lot of guards," he exclaimed, still panting. I just gave him a puzzled look as he caught his breath. He leaned against the door with his arms crossed, still in his clothes from today.

"Look, I don't want to marry you." Riku came out calmly and very blunt.

It actually calmed my nerves a bit. "Feelings are mutual."

"I'm sorry if you think I'm that bad," he said with actual emotion in his eyes.

"Its okay, I'm just not into short guys, " I said to him with a sheepish smile.

He looked at me as if he was about to say something but took it back. He shoved his hands in his pockets and calmly spoke again. "No I didn't mean that. I meant what my uncle is putting you through; I really didn't want any of this to happen." He said to me with sincerity in his voice.

"Do you know what he has against my father?" I asked him. If I could get answers from anyone it would be him.

He shrugged and sat at the edge of my bed. "He hasn't mentioned your dad until today. But what I also came to tell you is that he wasn't bluffing about killing your sister." Riku said with more guilt filling his aqua eyes.

"But how he cant just go waltzing into my home, kill her and leave?" I said stating the obvious.

Riku just chuckled. "See, that's the thing with my uncle he never gets his hands dirty, he always has someone do the work for him. There are spies in your manor at this moment. Do you know anyone named Xaldin or Luxord?" he asked, eyeing me.

"Xaldin, the sue chef and Luxord, the gardener. Why are they his?" I imagined it, my sister could easily be served food that has been poisoned, or be shown a deadly herb. No one would ever know who did it. That's when I knew I had to go through with this for my family.

"So, there's no way out of this, is there?" I asked him.

That's when I saw his eyes light up a little. "Well there might be, if I help you and you help me, we might be able to get out alive." I looked at him and I could see that he didn't want this either and that he was trapped too. He held out his hand to make the deal. I gladly shook it. So now I had my partner in crime, maybe if we worked together we might be able to escape.

Suddenly there was a commotion coming from down the hall. The candlelit halls revealed guards that were dragging a boy down the hall. His white shirt was opened which showed off his toned abs, and tanned skin. His hair was red like fire that spiked out in every direction. He had emerald eyes that I could not help but get lost in, they were bright and entrancing. He stared back at me with sadness in his perfect eyes, until he was dragged into the darkness.

**You guys probably want to kill me with the cliff hangers don't you? Well that chapter 2 finished :D yay! Chapter 3 will be good cause hello it has Axel in it. Thanks to my beta readers!**

**:D**


End file.
